


House Call

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Cottle gives Laura a visit after she gets out of detention the first time. Implied Roslin/Adama</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Call

After they released Laura from the detention center, Cottle went to her school tent, knowing she’d never visit him in the medical tent.

“Coming to check up on me?” Her voice had that edge that Cottle secretly adored. It was one of the few things that gave him hope those days.

He grunted and said, “Of course not.”

“Then why are you here?”

He should have counted on that follow-up question, but he didn’t. He was off his game. Godsdamn cylons. Godsdamn planet. Godsdamn stubborn woman getting into trouble and making him worry.

“Fine. You got me. Happy?”

“Poor choice of words, considering...”

“Sorry.”

“I’m fine.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“They...” Cottle wasn’t sure how to finish his thought.

“They never touched me.” Laura always knew the answers--even without the questions.

“Good. What about food, water?”

“I was fed.”

“I’m glad.”

“I got off easy.”

“Many don’t.”

“I know.”

“He’ll be back.”

“I know.”

“Do you?”

“I’ve always had faith in Adama.”

“Even when you were in the brig?”

“Even then.”

“I wish I could have done more for you then.”

“You were needed elsewhere.”

“Saving that stubborn old warhorse.”

“And thank the gods you did.”

“Still...”

“Everything worked out.”

“Interesting turn of phrase.”

“I haven’t given up hope.”

“Good. You’ll need it, young lady.” He paused and continued, “I see you’re fine. I’ll get out of your hair.”

“Thank you. My unexpected vacation left me with a lot of work to do.”

“I’ll let you get to it.”

“Thank you, Dr.”

The good doctor knew she meant more than just thanking him for letting her work. But he made no comment. That wasn’t how their relationship worked. 

He made his way out of the school tent, lit a cigarette, and looked up at the sky as he smoked.


End file.
